The Greatest View
by Dazzling
Summary: AU Abstract first person POV. Someone reflects on what they've lost.


Author: Dazzling

Email: glitter_and_glam@hotmail.com

Disclaimers: I own _nada_. Song belongs to silverchair.

Notes: This was written after the death of a family member. I know I write about death a lot, and this will be my last one for a while. Slightly abstract 1st person POV – make up your mind about whose POV it is. No names mentioned.

Timeline: Set somewhere vaguely in Season 7. No spoilage.

Dedication: For Jess, the best best friend ever.

Reviews and Feedback: Please? You know you want to…

THE GREATEST VIEW 

People cry. Tears for a person they call a fallen hero. That part makes me smile. I'm in amongst the real heroes now. You cry, and I feel almost guilty. I never imagined I'd see those beautiful eyes filling with tears for me. I didn't choose this, yet I feel responsible for it.

_Now that you know why you feel like you do  
They're turning their head _

_Whilst they wait for no one  
And finally I know _

_Why you feel like letting go_

_  
_

One week. You're holding up. Barely. I could always tell when there was something you weren't telling anyone, and that hasn't changed. I see everything from here, things I never could have known when I was with you. I see the private tears at night, and wish I could let you know I was there. I watch the silent pain, and hurt just as you do. I know of all you've gone through, and I yearn to be there to go through it with you. 

_  
I'm watching you watch over me _

_And I've got the greatest view from here  
I'm watching you watch over me _

_And I've got the greatest view from here _

_  
_Six months. Seemingly time without end, yet there is no measure of time here. I watch you every day as you go about your work. I saw your promotion, gazed down as the Admiral pinned yet another badge to the uniform you wear with such pride and whispered words that would never console. God, I'm proud of you. You're everything I ever wanted, and everything I was too afraid to admit aloud to wanting. I only wish now that I had. 

_  
Mistakes don't mean a thing  
If you don't regret them  
So pack your tactic toes for the winter  
Chain a waterfall to burned and withered skin  
No-one else will ever see _

A year. Sometimes I wonder how either of us has lasted this long, because a year ago I couldn't have begun to imagine living – or existing, in any form – without you. I wonder if you feel the same. Somehow, I know that you do. Your work days get progressively longer, and I can't help but think that maybe you're putting personal issues – friends, family…love – aside. Please don't. Going on…living… is the most amazing and the strongest thing anyone can do. I need you to do that.  
  
_I'm watching you watch over me_

_And I've got the greatest view from here  
I'm watching you watch over me _

_And I've got the greatest view from here _

Two and a half years. It's been hard, for both of us. It hurts to watch you leave another relationship, looking for something that no one will ever be able to give you no matter how hard they try. You sit at my grave, even after this long. I suppose it's a comfort to you, talking to someone you think can't hear. But I hear every word, every thought, every fear or inkling of confusion. 

_  
Now that you know why you feel like you do  
They're turning their head _

_Whilst they wait for no one  
And finally I know _

_Why I feel like you're letting go_

_  
_

Four years. I've been watching over you for four years. 208 weeks.1475 days. 35403 hours. Yeah, I've been counting. It's hard not to. It's your wedding day today. You look amazing, and even that can't properly describe you. I notice that you've left the front most seat on your side free – the one meant for a family member. I wonder with a sad smile if it's for me, secure with the knowledge that I have the best seat right here. You look happy, and I can't help but be happy too. You're moving on, and I know that you'll be alright. You don't need me anymore, much as I hate to admit it. I'll always be here, though. Watching over you. Eternally. I'm not afraid of eternity anymore. 

  
_I'm watching you watch over me _

_And I've got the greatest view from here  
I'm watching you watch over me_

_And I've got the greatest view from here  
The greatest view from here  
The greatest view_

FIN 

A/N: Well, that was weird. Please review, anyway *puppy-dog eyes* 


End file.
